


A Practical Lesson in Patience

by TheRealMaxRebo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anakin is an Aftercare King, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mildly Dubious Consent, Obi-Wan Calls You a Slut, Obi-Wan Kenobi is so Done, Obi-Wan is a Dom, Padawan Reader (Star Wars), Porn with a hint of Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, reader is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealMaxRebo/pseuds/TheRealMaxRebo
Summary: Obi-Wan, pushed to his limits by the war and a certain mischief maker, turns to a last resort method of teaching his Padawan how to be a good girl (that’s you!). Just when you think you’ve reached the limits of your learning capacity, enter surprise guest.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Anakin Skywalker/You, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did say a H I N T of plot, don’t worry about the details (I didn’t), just know that Reader is an older Padawan and most definitely 18+

Long-haul flights to distant battlefields usually meant significant time in front of a data-pad for you. A side effect of being a Padawan during the war, meant your training landed at either one end of a spectrum: practising your lightsaber skills on very real targets who were trying to kill you, or stuck on a ship in hyperspace with a hefty load of reading to keep you occupied. This truth was only exacerbated by having a renown General as your Master. Commanding troops and strategising moves left little time for teaching, so you spent long hours in Master Kenobi’s chambers, a data-pad your tutor, while he poured over a data-pad of his own. Sometimes you’d sit silently by, trying to focus on paragraphs of Jedi texts whilst he bickered with Anakin, or consulted with Commander Cody. Other times, like today, it was just you and your Master.

You knew he was tired. It was one thing to take on an older Padawan, another thing to do so whilst an active member of the Jedi Council, and even more of a task under the sieges of war. Your current mission was a big one. You knew you’d essentially be dropping into a droid pit disguised as a functioning city. He’d been stressed for days, hadn’t slept well for just as long, and was already at the end his tether before the literal battle had even begun.

And yet, you couldn’t help but push him.

Obi-Wan often lamented that he was never destined to have a nice, obedient apprentice. For a Jedi that was known for being a stickler to the code, he seemed to draw in rebellious characters. Anakin had tested him - _still_ tested him - with his stubbornness and arrogance, but _you_... you pushed his buttons purely because you knew you could. You were a sharp, calculating wind-up merchant with a wicked sense of humour and a lust for pushing the boat out. You thrived off of testing boundaries, all whilst being charming enough that you could never truly evoke anger in your targets. Ahsoka adored you like a big sister, Anakin considered you a partner in crime, even Captain Rex and Commander Cody seemed to have a soft spot for you. Obi-Wan was tougher to crack. You had an overall good relationship, but he made no allowances for you. Especially now.

You’d spent the past hour or so interrupting his concentration: asking question you knew where ridiculous or irrelevant, making pointless comments, telling meandering anecdotes. He had the patience of a true Jedi Master, but he was well worn at this hour.

“Little one, if you could work in silence for another half an hour or so whilst I finish this up, I would be very grateful. I promise I’ll indulge you after.” He gestured towards his data-pad.

You couldn’t resist such an unfortunate word choice.

“ _Indulge?_ ” You enunciated, raising an eyebrow at him. You smiled with feigned coyness.

Your boundary-busting had never had the decency to stop at flirting with your Master. You knew it was an outrageous thing to do, but outrageous was kind of your specialty. It was all done in good humour, though there was a part of you that stirred excitedly at the notion of him reciprocating your sinful behaviour. He was adept at ignoring your comments, but there was always a small, blink-and-you’d-miss-it moment where he would appraise the doe-eyed, lash-batting looks you’d playfully throw him. You were pulling the face now. He wasn’t looking at you, but you knew that he knew what you were doing. His eyes continued to skim his data-pad, but you could tell he was merely glossing over the screen without really looking, and you smiled wider. You’d successfully distracted him with one word. A hint of pink touched his cheeks and you would’ve spent good credits to see his thoughts.

Faintly, barely enough to for you to hear, a curse escaped his lips.

“Slut.”

You blinked. However you’d been expecting him to respond, it wasn’t that. “Master... did you just... call me a slut?” You asked him, unable to stop a toothy grin parting your lips. It was was as funny as it was shocking.

It seemed to take a minute for him to catch up to what he’d said. You’d guessed it was supposed to be a private thought and you could see him internally scrambling to rationally explain himself. Stars, he really must’ve been tired - now that he was looking at you the extend of his wariness was plain on his face. Just when you started to falter with guilt at being a deliberate arsehole at the worst time, his expression changed.

And just like that, he was done.

“Yes, dear.” He admitted, all but throwing his data-pad down, and standing up. He smacked his palm on the desk in front of him and looked at you expectantly. You weren’t sure _what_ he was expecting until he smacked the desk again, twice, in quick succession, and harder - and once you realised you couldn’t stifle the girlish giggle that bubbled past your lips. “I don’t find it funny.” He intoned as you discarded your own data-pad and climbed onto the desk between the two of you, as per his wordless request. You sat yourself in front of him, your legs dangling either side of his hips.

“What are you going to do to me?” You teased, playing up the temptress act, dramatically swirling a lock of hair round your finger. He regarded you cooly. You could see the cogs in his head turning. He considered for a good moment - _is this really the hill I’m going to die on_ \- but it appeared your mocking tone had been enough for him to decide.

“I’m going to teach you a practical lesson.” He confirmed, “in patience.”

Then, swiftly and expertly, he brushed your robe from your shoulders. It fell onto the desk, the heavy fabric audibly dropping, and you removed your arms from the sleeves as directed. There was the briefest of hesitations before he continued to undress you. You automatically moved your body to help his cause, watching in fascination as he discarded each item of your clothing without a word. For all your teasing and testing you had never imagined your disciplined Master would succumb to your whims. Your weren’t sure whether to be impressed with yourself or worried about him.

It was cold in space. Your skin prickled with goosebumps as it was exposed to the air, the only warmth being wherever his fingers brushed against you, and the wetness rapidly pooling between your legs. Once you were fully undressed he stood back, eyes roaming but expressionless. Of course, you had been under his scrutiny before, but never naked as the day you were born or in an increasingly urgent state if arousal.

“Master?” A hint of self-doubt gave way in your voice. He raised a finger, as if to silence you. Any clever jokes or witty remarks you might’ve been about to make fell away from you as that same finger pressed on your lips. He moved closer, his aquamarine eyes now boring into your own. With him so close to you that you could feel the body heat radiating off him, your yearning piqued. You itched to pull him closer, to tug _his_ clothes off, to touch him in any way, but - perhaps for the first time - you understood and respected that he was in charge.

“Be quiet.” He commanded. Once again you swallowed the urge to have the last word and nodded. He removed his finger from your lips and lightly trailed his hand down your torso, barely grazing your skin before stopping at your navel. His feather-light touch was maddening. Your thighs twitched, eager to wrap your legs round him and draw him in, but you didn’t need to be told that you shouldn’t do anything unless he asked.

Attentive as ever, the barest of smiles lifted the corner of his mouth at your involuntary movement. He placed a hand on each of your thighs, running them upwards until he held your hips. You thought you heard his breath hitch in his throat for a moment, as if he had just realised there was no turning back from this point. A new resolve set on his face. No warning given to you, he freed a hand to dip a finger into your wetness. You gasped, your hand flying up to grab his shoulder - a reaction of sheer surprise. _He really went there_. He curled his finger inside of you, as if beckoning, and you dutifully made eye contact.

“Indulgent enough?” He asked. You nodded. Even if you had wanted to speak, your entire intelligent vocabulary had left you, blood pounding in your ears as the reality set in that your Master was knuckle deep inside you and, _kriff_ , you wanted more. “Lay back.” He told you. You didn’t hesitate to lay yourself down on his desk, your robe serving as a thin mattress where your fingers could find purchase as your Master pumped his digit inside you with a tantalisingly slow pace. As you relaxed into his touch you spread your legs, giving him full access to whatever he desired. He remained unsmiling, but something about his expression let you know he approved. He allowed you to adjust and get comfortable before he added a second finger, again without warning, but _stars_ was it exactly what you had wanted. You tried to stay still as he pick up the tempo, but you couldn’t help squirming with pleasure as his fingers worked magic, curling at a the right angles, stroking your walls just right. You completely came undone when he brushed his thumb against your clit and began to trace languid circles on your most sensitive nerves. You sighed heavily, back arching and hips bucking in time with his thrusts. He used his free hand to hold your hip firmly in place, shooting you a warning look. You rolled your bottom lip between your teeth, holding in the moans and whimpers you so desperately wanted him to hear. Your chest was rising and falling with increasing fever as you took ragged breaths. You wished he would use his spare hand to explore the rest of your body - play with your beasts or circle round your neck but you daren’t ask. In fact, you were sure he knew, but his abandonment of anything other than your wet folds may have been part of your “lesson”.

With this logic in mind his deprivation suddenly seemed sexier, his play of dominance turning you on so much you felt the encroaching coil of an orgasm tightening in your lower abdomen. He sensed a change in you, and stopped his movements. He removed his hand from your hip to rest it on the desk just beside your head as he leaned over you impassively.

“Don’t cum until I say.”

Of course. Patience.

He hovered over you, his fingers motionless but his thumb still pressed to your clit. He watched your reaction, your uncharacteristic obedience, with approval. His face was so close to yours, his breath ghosting your face, you wondered if he would kiss you. If he hadn’t of been so domineering and forward with his commands you might’ve tilted your chin up and closed the gap between your lips yourself.

But then, the door to Obi-Wan’s chamber opened. You weren’t at any vantage point to see who the intruder was, but Obi-Wan was facing the entrance and his head whipped up. Committed to his stoic facade, his face gave you no clues. Intrigued, you continued to watch your Master as you listened to slow footsteps come part-way towards you, then a breathy chuckle.

“What’s going on here?” Said a familiar voice. You were surprised to find yourself smiling. Maybe Obi-Wan had been right to call you a slut.

“I’m teaching my Padawan a lesson, Anakin.”

“Right.”

You couldn’t resist craning your neck to see Anakin’s reaction. The coil in your belly seized when you saw him, leaning a shoulder against the wall, arms cross, shit-eating grin on his face. You could only imagine how the two of you must’ve looked to him: you, stark naked, splayed across the desk, legs open to your Master who encompassed his frame over you with a hand paused at your dripping core. Absolutely scandalous.

“Please don’t stop on my behalf.” Anakin made a waving gesture with his hand, motioning Obi-Wan to resume. When Obi-Wan did not continue, but instead looked at Anakin with an unsaid question hanging in the air, Anakin spoke again. “I just really wanna know what she sounds like when she cums.” He shrugged, smile never faltering.

Without saying anything more to your surprise guest, your Master turned his attention back to you. You didn’t return the favour. You found yourself musing at the unexpected pleasure you felt having Anakin witness you in your current state. You watched him curiously, as he watch you. You wondered what he’d do if you invited him closer.   


“Look at me.” Obi-Wan’s words snapped your from your reverie. “ _I’m_ your Master.” He reaffirmed. His fingers and thumb had resumed their movements - curling, thrusting, circling. It wasn’t long before he brought you back to the brink, and this time, he finally put his second hand to good use. He palmed your breast, fingers deftly yet gently tweaking your nipple. A slight tug and your legs were shaking. You couldn’t help yourself - you grabbed his wrist, the one that was between your legs, and let your hips grind into his touch, wordlessly begging for him to let you finish. He didn’t respond, but he didn’t stop you from moving this time. You felt your pleasure building, self control escaping you. You wouldn’t last much longer and he knew it.

“Okay.” He nodded, for the first time his expression turning kind. “Good girl. Cum for me.”

You didn’t leave him waiting. You revelled in the feeling of his fingers filling you up - and the ones playing at your nipple. Your jaw slackened, mouth forming a perfect ‘o’ as you let go, finally vocalising how good Obi-Wan had made you feel in a drawn out moan. He slowed his hands, guiding you gently through your high.

The pleasure ebbed slowly as Obi-Wan withdrew from you. He looked up at Anakin, and so did you.

“Thoughts?” Obi-Wan prodded, as the men shared a knowing smirk.

“Fucking adorable.” Anakin smiled and shook his head a you. “Well done, Master.” He nodded at Obi-Wan, and then, as if it were the most casual thing in the galaxy, turned to leave. He paused at the door, barely looking over his shoulder. “Oh, if you ever next extra training, y/n, I’d be happy to help.”


	2. Patience Worn Thin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your Master fails to acknowledge your “Practical Lesson in Patience” moving forwards, you turn to a different teacher for reassurance and... relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WATCH me keep up the pretence of a plot as if that upholds my integrity as a writer despite the shameless smut...

It had been weeks since you and your Master had defiled the very nature of a teacher-student relationship. Much to your dismay, he’d left you high and dry (alas, not quite literally - you’d spent many a private moment exploring your own wetness, trying to replicate the way he had). He hadn’t so much as laid a friendly hand on your shoulder in all that time, and it was infuriating.

To his credit, you all seemed to be slugging through an unforgiving phase of the war. Aggressive tactics were being employed wherever you went, negotiations were going awry, and the Republic seemed to be losing its footing rather rapidly. You hadn’t seen Coruscant, slept in your own bed, or heck, had a decent shower since setting off on that initial fateful mission. Your duties as a future Jedi Knight demanded to be taken seriously, so you imagined it must’ve been weighing all the more heavily on Master Kenobi. 

And so, once again, the two of you were nothing more than an innocuous Master and his innocent Padawan. Your teasing, flirtatious jokes had been exchanged for a genuine determination to not come apart any time Master Kenobi... well, _did_ _anything_. He’d barely glance at you and you’d get caught in his steely gaze, discerning the hidden warmth in them. The man was a legend at micro expressions and every twitch in his cheek, quirk of his lips, or the most minute furrow in his brow drove you insane. You’d developed a special fascination with his hands - whether they were wielding his lightsaber or idle at his sides, you could feel the phantom echos of his fingers inside of you. You were obsessed, whilst he seemed to have forgotten - or at the very least was _trying_ to forget - the whole ordeal.

When, at last, you all were granted a moment to breathe on a ship heading back to the Jedi temple, you found yourself hiding in yours and Ahsoka’s shared chamber. You were sprawled on your bed and trying for all the galaxy to be a good Jedi and not touch yourself. It hurt. Master Kenobi had been called to a holo-council meeting preceding your impending return home. You’d been privy to one or two of these at the temple and always found it far too easy to get distracted by the way your Master lounged in his chair, leg over knee, fingers grazing the armrests. _Kriff,_ just thinking about it made you wet.

A knock at the door.

“It’s open!” You called, unmoving.

“Little one.”

You rolled your eyes, at the use of the nickname your Master had given you.

“Anakin. Finally learned to knock?” You teased and he rewarded you with a hearty laugh.Your gaze remained firmly on the ceiling as you tried to ignore the slick feeling between your legs and how the sound of Anakin chuckling only increased your arousal. You felt the bed dip when he sat himself down by your side.

“You okay?” He asked. A stranger would’ve been able to tell you were going through something in that moment. You hummed an ambiguous sound and left it to Anakin to make up his own mind on the matter.

With Obi-Wan distancing himself from you, you’d found yourself gravitating to Anakin more. You’d always been close, but now you were verging on inseparable. Others were starting to take notice. You thought Anakin secretly enjoyed that. He never directly mentioned what he had walked in on all those weeks ago, but he had taken up your old mantle of making suggestive quips, and you’d be telling a big fat lie if you said your fantasies of Obi-Wan hadn’t been interspersed with a generous dose of Anakin too. You wondered what his touch would feel like compared to Obi-Wan’s and, _stars,_ you really were soaked.

He cleared his throat. “So, how long has Obi-Wan been teaching you Sex Ed?”

You squeezed your eyes shut and huffed. You were only a little surprised at his sudden directness. “It was an isolated incident.” You murmured.

“That’s... unfortunate.” He said, almost a question. You gave him another ambiguous hum. You could feel his gaze on you, gauging your reaction. The silence stretched on.

“Did you need something, Anakin.”

More silence. Then, finally:

“You know, not to brag, but I _am_ fairly strong with the force,”

“Congratulations.”

“Well, what I mean is-” he paused for a moment, as if finding the right words. “Your thoughts- no, your... uh, _feelings_ are... quite loud.”

_Oh fuck._

You squeezed your eyes shut tighter.

“I thought you might need some help.”

_Oh... fuck._

You peaked your eyes open a fraction at him. The tousled curls, the combined leanness and strength of his stature, the half smirk he was throwing at you over his shoulder, it all just _did it_ for you in that moment. He had said to you that day... _if you need any extra training_... oh stars, it would be rude not to take him up on the offer-

“It would be.” He said quietly.

_Oh... oh fucking fuck._

“Anakin...” you hadn’t known what you had been attempting to say. Perhaps you just liked the way his name tasted in your mouth.

He responded in kind, saying your name as he turned around and crawled to hover over you on the bed. He looked at you for a moment, taking you in, wondering where to start. He raised a hand absently, and you heard the distinct sound of the lock in the door click. Then, slowly, like he was relishing it, he palmed you over your leggings, and sharply drew in a breath. “I can feel how wet you are through your clothes.” He remarked, a little breathlessly. He dropped his head to your shoulder and you couldn’t resist curling a fist into his hair. You’d expected him to tell you not to move, but another deep inhale from him told you he liked it. He raked a hand down your waist and you felt the sting of his nails dragging through your skin. It sent palpable shockwaves through you. His fingers breached your waistband. Your own nails grazed the nape of his neck and the noise that left him could only be described as resembling a growl as he pressed into you.

Then, he sat back on his heels, his warmth leaving you, and you - needy with your pent-up wants - attempted to wrap your legs round him to pull him closer. He smiled slowly, shaking his head and unhooking your legs from his waist. He didn’t give you any time to complain. He swiftly removed your leggings and underwear both at once, flinging them behind him with almost comical urgency. Then just as swiftly and harshly he grabbed you behind the knees and replaced them round him. He looked over you once again, everything on his face screaming desire from his blown-wide pupils, to the perma-smirk curving his lips.

“My turn.” He said. His mechanical hand gripped your inner thigh, dimpling your skin with the ferocity of his hold. He took two fingers of his other hand to slowly stroke your entrance, gathering the slick there before bringing them up to his lips. He dipped them into his mouth, immediately humming contently at the taste of you. “Tell me,” he began, bringing his hand back down to circle your clit. “What lesson had Obi-Wan been teaching you?”

You could barely talk. The difference in execution was stark, but the results where the same; Obi-Wan’s touch had been firm, but gentle - Anakin’s was rough and unyielding. Obi-Wan had been stoic, exuding calm authority, and he’d only spoken when necessary - Anakin wore every expression boldly on his face and was oh so vocal. You marvelled at how the two men could pleasure you so differently, yet both leave you speechless and reeling all the same.

“Patience.” You breathed out. Anakin let out a small laugh at that.

“You’ve been patient enough, little one. Desperate to be touched for weeks, but not asking for it.”He hissed in disapproval. Those circles round your clit were sending you into ecstasy. “Why didn’t you ask for it?” He whispered. You opened your eyes to look at him. He’d removed his hand and was lowering his face - _oh stars stars stars_ \- he pressed a delicate kiss to your nub, his breath hot on your core as he carried on his questioning. “I told you you could come to me.” Another kiss, this one lingering a little longer. His voice was as soft as his touch. “Why didn’t you ask?”

You were holding your breath, you realised. When you didn’t answer him, he lifted his eyes to yours. You simply couldn’t take it, his breath on your aching cunt, eyes searching yours, his gorgeous face between your thighs. “Ask.” It was a command this time, loud and clear.

“Anakin - I - _please_ -” you whined. And, _by the force,_ you just loved the way his serious expression easily broke into a smile.

“That’ll do, Princess.”

You positively throbbed.

There wasn’t much room on the these small starship beds so he climbed off and knelt at the foot of it. He pulled you towards the edge using the force and it set your whole body aflame. Both his hands grasped your thighs this time, and spread them as far as they could go, and then his mouth was on your pussy. He flattened his tongue against your slit, licking a lazy trail upwards, before dipping his tongue into you without stopping for a breath. His satisfied groan vibrated through you as he really made the term ‘eat you out’ come alive. This could’ve been his last meal the way his mouth moved against your folds, licking up all of your wetness almost desperately. Oh stars, why _didn’t_ you ask!? You laid your head back onto the mattress. The ceiling above you seemed to waver like the air in a dreamscape and - _shit, we’re you crying? No, your eyes were just watering_ , you decided, your body involuntary responding to Anakin’s ministrations. You felt him moving his head languidly from side to side, reaching every available crease and crevice, drinking you in entirely.

You needed to look at him again, you needed to see if he was enjoying this as much as you were. You clenched at the sight of his face buried between your legs, eyes closed, cheeks flushed. Every movement drew your attention with curiosity - every flutter of his lashes, the gentle bobbing and swaying of his head. His mechanical hand had at some point flattened against your abdomen, that arm holding you in place whilst his other one was wedged between the foot of the bed and - _oh._ You watched his shoulder, his upper arm tensing and moving. _Holy kriffing stars, he was getting himself off._ You couldn’t help the truly filthy moan that parted your lips at that. You quickly smacked your hand over your mouth - on a ship this small you couldn’t afford to be that loud. When you returned your gaze to Anakin he was looking back up at you, his mouth stilled. He pulled his lips off you with a deliciously wet _pop_. “Oh?” He breathed, sending shivers through you. He quirked an eyebrow up, an inquisitive expression on his face. You noted the movement of his arm become significantly more deliberate. “You like that?” He asked, knowing he was onto something. You hesitated, then nodded. His smile made your stomach flip. “Does it turn you on knowing I’m touching myself thinking about you?” You nod again. “Oh, princess.” He sighed. “There have been many nights I’ve got myself off over you.” He confessed. You managed to slightly stifle the next moan that came out of your mouth. You watched him for a moment, his eyelids as heavy as the rise and fall of his chest while he stroked himself. “You wanna come sit on my face?” He eventually asked.

You couldn’t have gotten up from that bed quicker. He laughed, laying himself back on the floor and you took a second to enjoy the full view of his pants undone and riding low enough for his erect cock to be exposed. How he’d done that without you noticing was a testament to how deeply engrossed you’d been in the feeling of him licking you out into oblivion.

“Big boy.” You sighed, and he seemed momentarily flustered by your compliment. You stood over him as he shrugged with false humility, then lowered yourself until your knees _thunked_ on either side of his head.

“You taste amazing.” He whispered, before lifting his head slightly to tantalisingly tongue your slit. You relaxed, allowing a little weight to fall where you sat at the top of his chest. He had one hand under your shirt, roaming up towards your breast, and was using the other to continue pumping himself. As his metal fingers rolled the perky bud of your nipple, you relaxed even more, fully lowering yourself onto his mouth. Just before he closed his lips around you again, his hoarse, low voice struck a nerve in you: “You’re a _bad_ little Padawan.”

It was intense. There was so much happening, obviously physically, but mentally for you too. You _were_ a bad Padawan. You were supposed to be Master Kenobi’s good girl, yet here you were riding his formerPadawan’s face. What would he do if he knew? You felt a twang of shame paint your face pink, though the guilt was mingled with erotic pleasure. Anakin was masterful with his mouth and you couldn’t help but grind your hips into him. You could feel yourself unraveling. Anakin, ever the champ, tilted his chin in time with your undulating hips, his mouth locked onto you. What occurred between you and your Master had been scandalous, yes, but this was... _undignified_ \- and blissfully so. You rocked into Anakin’s tongue with every conflicting thought and feeling that assaulted you. You were dangling on the edge in so many ways.

And then you came. Hard. Last time it had been a wave for you to ride, this time is was a firework. Your clit throbbed with the sheer force that the pleasure hit you. You felt like your body was singing. You had to clamp your hand over your mouth again as you cried out in awe, practically doubling over. Anakin gave you one last, long suck before unlatching and it was entirely too much for you to bear.

“I do love those sounds you make.” He sighed in admiration. Before you could respond he flipped the both of you over so you lay on the floor, breathing hard and seeing stars from your powerful orgasm. He pulled your top off aggressively, his arms coming round you to unclip your bra and discard that too. “I’m not done just yet though.” He said like a warning. His knees were either side of your hips and as he leaned down to indulgently bite and suck the soft skin your neck you could feel his hard cock brush against your belly.

“Do you want me too-” you moved as if to reach for him, but he gently wrapped his fingers round your wrist and straightened up.

“Not this time, Princess. Just watch.”

And watch you did, as he kneeled over you and pumped his length, his eyes lustful as they raked over your naked body underneath him. You could see him mapping your curves, dips and contours, as if he was memorising every little detail and saving it for later. Maybe he was - _kriff, of course he was -_ and the realisation made you want to get right on top of his face again. His hand was working faster now, his tip leaking precum and you wet your lips, wanting so badly to taste it. Maybe next time. He locked his eyes with yours. You knew he knew what you were thinking and in an instant you felt his warmth coat your torso, cum spilling onto your sternum and roping over your ribs. You both moaned, him more so with the release, and he gave you a lazy, satisfied grin as he tucked himself back into his pants.

He got up and headed to the fresher, leaving you panting, exposed and coated with cum on the cold floor of your chamber. He returned quickly though, towel in tow, and knelt beside you to wipe away the evidence. One hand smoothed the rag over your skin, the other came up to cradle your head as he planted a sweet kiss atop it.

“You took that so well, little one.” He told you. “Get dressed, you’re shivering.” He noted, stroking your forearm, drawing attention to the goosebumps there. You gratefully did as told, retrieving your garbs and returning to the warmth of them whilst he sat on your bed. “I’m gonna ask you something I probably shouldn’t, but you don’t have to answer.” He looked at you, and you nodded before pulling your shirt over your head. He proceeded “Have you ever actually had sex?”

You froze imperceptibly. “Uh, no...” you replied, wondering if you’d done something to give it away.

“Was that time with Obi-Wan your first...” he gestured vaguely and you nodded your head quickly before he had to finish the sentence, your cheeks burning with a blush. “Ah.” He smoothed the blanket beside him, beckoning you to sit with him. You did, and he immediately circled an arm around your waist. His finger drew soft circles on your hip, and you leaned into him slightly. “Listen, you know Obi-Wan strives to be the perfect Jedi to a fault... what he did to you completely violates everything he’s been taught his entire life. He’ll come around, he’ll just need some time to... process or -uh- adjust his thinking.” He shrugged. His smooth caressing relaxed you completely. This was the side of him you rarely saw in favour of your usual banter - the soft, compassionate Anakin who loved unconditionally. A true marvel, for him to satisfy you so intensely and in the next breath reassure you on your relationship with another man. You reached over to lace your fingers with his, and he responded with another delicate kiss to your temple. “I know it’s not very fair to you but...” he trailed off, thinking for a moment, and then a devious smile curled the corners of his mouth and he dipped his head to look you in the eyes. “Honestly, you can just tell him he better give you the good fucking you deserve - before I do.” He stated dryly. You threw your head back and cackled unceremoniously at that. 


End file.
